Romania
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Kagome is a small girl and the country Romania but when another nation finds her things get pretty interesting for her and the other nations.This will be a harem fanfic so click my story and review when your done.
1. WHAT

*WHAT*

This is going to be a harem

Kagome/Italy/Southern Italy/Russia

I know this may seem a shock to you so try to like it and I'll try to make it as best a I can especially if Russia will be in my Harem of love

Rated-M for language and sexual speaking and bedroom sex(later chapters)

Oh in case any you peoples want to know Kagome is going to be a nation as well she will start out as a chibi(age 6)and so on she will have the growth spurts and unexpected things pop up Oh and her nation is...

ROMANIA and yes I do know they already have one but this is my chosen fic.

Regular

"talking"

"THINKING"

* * *

><p>A small girl around six walked along a large river in Romania looking for her kitten.<p>

She had locks of pitch black hair that went to her shoulders, a long curl stuck out from the rest of her bouncy curly locks. Crystal blue with gold rimmed almond eyes that glowed with worry for the kitten and pale skin that shined against her dark hair and crystal eyes.

Her face was chubby and babyish but really cute. The small girl had a button nose and rosy red cheeks, her lips were small and a pinkish color.

She wore a blue dress with red and yellow strips, her hair was french braided with blue, red, and yellow ribbons entwined through the braid and a cute little bonnet sat atop her head.

She was also short for her age being as tall as a three year old.

(Now on with the story)

"Romanialia where are you my sweet dumpling", the girl called out.

A meow could be heard as well as a person in the forest towards the northern region away from the river bank. The girl scurried along that way in hopes that her kitten would finally be found.

...Five Minutes of Walking Later...

As she walked through the forest the voice got louder and the meows could be heard better making her hurry to see her sweet dumpling.

"Ve~you are so cute almost better than pasta", said the voice she heard earlier.

"Hey, can I have my kitty back", she asked when she came into view only to get a white flag on a stick waving in her face.

She stopped the flag and moved it from her view of the person in front of her who was now crying out.

"Ve~I surrender no fighting please".

"I won't hurt you silly I just want to get my cat that's on your head", she said nicely making the person look at her.

"Ve~what a cute little girl", the person thought looking at her features with interest.

"Um sir may I have my kitty back", she asked a second time.

"Eh, oh sure what's your name mines Feliciano", he said while handing over the kitten.

"My name is Kagome, are you another country like me", Kagome asked with childish curiosity when she felt a familiar aura like hers.

"Ve~I'm a country, North Italy to be exact what are you", Feliciano said happy that she was another nation.

"I'm Romania and this is Romanialia", Kagome said while petting the black kitten which look similar to her.

The kitten was small, smaller than other kittens but all the more cuter with the same curl that stuck out of her fur rather than the others.

Her fur was silky and clean with crystal blue, golden rimmed eyes and a blue, red, and yellow bandana around her neck.

"I should take her to the meeting since she is a nation", Italy thought while grabbing the girl to take to the meeting in Germany.

(Scene change to Germany...meeting house)

"Germany where is Italy he usually is with you", commented England.

"Yes he is late I vonder vher-",he didn't finish because the door opened and Italy popped his head in.

"Finally you came I don't think I could stand any longer sitting next to this wine bastard", England said.

"Ve~Germany guess what I found", Italy said in his usual voice.

"Vhat is it that you found Italy", Germany said in a bored tone.

Italy opened the door more and came in the rest of the way and waved a hand over towards whatever was outside.

"Come on no need to be shy they're like us", Italy said while a girl came in slowly with a kitten by her side looking nervous.

"Vhat the hell Italy vhy did you bring a girl", Germany said not knowing that Kagome was a new nation.

"Ve~she is a new nation her name is Romania but her human name is Kagome and this is her kitten Romanialia",Italy said to the members of the G8.

The others were in shock at what Italy had found that is until France decided to get out of his shock quicker.

"Ah, such a cute little girl would you like to come and get to know each other", France said while wiggling his brow in a perverse manner until England punched him on the head after getting out of his shock.

As they fought Kagome went over to a tall man with a panda bear at his side.

"Mister why does that man say such perverse things to me", Kagome said in a watery voice.

"Ah, France he's a big pervert so keep out of his way by the way I'm China or Yao aru", China said while picking up the small child.

"Wah, I am not this pervert you speak of, it is England that is the pervert, 'even though he does it all wrong'", France said and thought the last part.

"No I'm not you wine bastard you always complain about us calling you such a thing when you are", England yelled.

"Everyone stop lets get this meeting at hand and introduce ourselves to the little madchen (1)", Germany said.

"I am Germany my human name is Ludwig", he said in a German accent.

"My name is France my human name is Francis or for you, you can call me your lover", France purred out.

"No she is not you bastard, oh pardon my name is UK or England and my human name is Arthur", England said after smacking the back of France's head.

"Hey, my name is America but my human name is Alfred or better yet your hero", America said in his giddy heroic voice.

"U-um my name is Canada and my human name is Matthew and this is Kumajirou", Canada said nothing above a whisper while looking at the polar bear.

"Mattie when did you get here", America asked clueless to Canada being there the whole time.

"I've been here", Canada said stressed about being left out but speaking in a whisper as usual.

"Konnichiwa my name is Japan and my human name is Kiku", Japan said in his monotone voice.

"Ciao, you already know me I'ma your pasta lovin' Italy and my name is Feliciano", Italy said enthusiastically.

"Hello comrade my name is Russia, my name as a human is Ivan will you be one with Mother Russia da", Russia said in his creepy child like voice adorned with a dangerous smile.

This creeped the others out but it seemed Kagome was not fazed from his creepy persuasion.

She just tilted her head and looked at the water faucet in his lap.

"Why do you have a water faucet connected to a pipe", Kagome asked while walking over towards Russia much to the other nations fear.

"No Romania stop he will do something bad I tell you let me be your hero and save you from utter destruction", yelled America running to grab Kagome.

"No Mister Russia hasn't answered yet", Kagome said pouting making America freeze at such a cute face.

"Comrade let me answer to the girl, she is curious as to why I have this tool yes", Russia said giving off a feeling of creepiness.

"Y-yeah go ahead speak, Iggy save me", America said shaking in his boots while going back to the huddle of nations.

"Little Romania I use this to put fear in people when I get near da", Russia said while putting a hand on her head and smiling in his child like voice but with a nicer tone to it.

"May I see it, I have never seen such a thing that puts fear in people", Kagome asked cheerfully as she got the pipe and turned around.

"Why does such a thing scare you guys it's just a pipe", Kagome said looking dwarfed from the pipe in her small grip but had a creepy smile that made them shiver.

"Why does she look like a version of Russia with that pipe in her hands", the others thought not knowing they thought the same thing well except Italy he thought it was cute and what type of paste she should have as a gift.

"Hey Mister Russia how do you use this thing", Kagome said while running around trying to hit one of the other nations like a pinata.

As she got closer to the nations she was picked up before she could hit America.

"Hey put me down", Kagome said to the mysterious person.

* * *

><p>(1)madchen- means girl in German<p>

Okay who is this person that has Kagome in his grasp where will she go to be raised who knows.

Until next time...

Ja ne


	2. Gasp

~Gasp~

This is going to be a harem

Kagome/Italy/Southern Italy/Russia

I know this may seem a shock to you so try to like it and I'll try to make it as best a I can especially if Russia will be in my Harem of love

Rated-M for language and sexual speaking and bedroom sex(later chapters)

Oh in case any you peoples want to know Kagome is going to be a nation as well she will start out as a chibi(age 6)and so on she will have the growth spurts and unexpected things pop up Oh and her nation is...

ROMANIA and yes I do know they already have one but this is my chosen fic.

Regular

"talking"

"THINKING"

* * *

><p>She was picked up before she could get to America.<p>

"Hey put me down", Kagome said to the mysterious person.

* * *

><p>"Belarus w-what are you doing here", Russia said while shaking visibly in fear of his little sister.<p>

"Big Brother why is this girl holding your pipe only I CAN TOUCH WHAT BELONGS TO YOU", Belarus said voice raising as she spoke.

She dropped Kagome during her rant while taking the pipe not knowing that Kagome had hurt herself.

"Ow my leg, you big meanie I think you broke my leg", Kagome said as tears started to stream down her face.

That's when all hell went loose.

Russia who feared being close to Belarus went over to Kagome to see the injury and this was also a shock because nobody has ever seen Russia care for someones wound or come close to Belarus.

"Little Romania let me see if it's broken", Russia said in a serious tone instead of his child like tone while prodding for bruised or fractured bones.

"Da you have broken a bone we just need an X-ray to see which bone", Russia said while cradling Kagome to his chest but careful not to hurt her leg anymore.

"D-do you s-see what I'm seeing cause please tell me before I think hamburgers are made of England's cooking", America said blinking a couple of times.

"Ja it is real",Germany said in the same shock.

"Germany we need to take this little one to a hospital do you have your car by chance", Russia said while walking towards the group.

"Yes I do", Germany said quickly going towards his car to start it up.

"Belarus before we leave I wish to tell you something", Russia said as he grabbed his pipe from her.

Belarus thought he was going to thank her for hurting the girl so she got hopeful that he would propose because they were so alike.

(Fat chance bitch, UM on with the story ha, ha, ha)

"What is it Big Brother", Belarus said anticipating the praise and proposal.

"Never come near me or Romania because of hurting an infant like that I would punish you but I wish to get you out of my sight", with that Russia left to get into the car leaving a hurt and angry Belarus.

"Gah you will be mine no matter what I will not give up because of that harlot", Belarus said already plotting her revenge on the nation that took her chances with Russia away.

(Scene change away from bitch to stage left at hospital)

"Ve~you gonna be alright Kagome just you wait", Italy said trying to calm down to small girl.

"Da, no worries comrade I got Germany to get his best doctor to look at your leg", Russia said back to his child like self.

"It hurts and I'm hungry can I eat while we wait", Kagome said as she petted her kitten.

"Hey that's not a bad idea how bout a nice homemade crescent made by me", England said while giving her his cooking.

She hummed then took a bit of the black charred biscuit.

Everyone watched as Kagome chewed it a bit then swallowed waiting for the results of death at hand well not England he wanted her to praise his food.

"Um does anyone have any butter by chance",Kagome said who got the butter from France.

She put the butter on the roll then took a bite chewed then swallowed.

"Well what do you think lass", England said.

"Not bad just cook it a little less and you got yourself a person who will eat them more then you can cook em",Kagome said as England cheered and America...he looked like he could ralf at any time.

The others were the same as America having the green look to them.

Finally the doctor came to get Kagome.

(scene change to Germany's home)

"Vell what do we do now", Germany said as he gave Kagome a plate of sausage and mashed potatoes because she was still hungry.

"Well Kagome needs a home to live in since she can't be left alone also with her injury she needs a parent of sorts", England said.

"She will stay with me I will teach her everything I know", France said only to get a hit on the head and England staring coldly at him.

"No she needs a hero why not me", America said.

"No she needs to live with a big brother like me", China said.

"I would think it would be best for Germany to have Kagome", Japan said not wanting to get into the mess.

"Ja wait wha-", Germany said choking on his words.

"Then it is final you will be taking care of Little Romania and we will make an alliance if you do", Russia said handing over Kagome's kitten and pain killers.

The rest left without notice leaving a happy Kagome munching on her meal Italy sleeping on the chair next to her and a poor Germany who was ready to cry.

"So what do we do from here", Kagome said finishing up her potatoes.

Germany just slumped his shoulders and sighed deeply.

* * *

><p>Ha ha I fooled you it was Belarus not some dude.<p>

It was sad when Kagome hurt her leg well review and give suggestions on my story.

Ja ne


	3. Ahhhh

Ahhhh

This is going to be a harem

Kagome/Italy/Southern Italy/Russia

I know this may seem a shock to you so try to like it and I'll try to make it as best a I can especially if Russia will be in my Harem of love

Rated-M for language and sexual speaking and bedroom sex(later chapters)

Oh in case any you peoples want to know Kagome is going to be a nation as well she will start out as a chibi(age 6)and so on she will have the growth spurts and unexpected things pop up Oh and her nation is...

ROMANIA and yes I do know they already have one but this is my chosen fic.

Regular

"talking"

"THINKING"

* * *

><p>"So what do we do from here", Kagome said finishing up her potatoes.<p>

Germany just slumped his shoulders and sighed deeply.

* * *

><p>The next day was not the best for Germany because of Kagome's leg she could not walk so he was like her lap dog.<p>

"Germany can I have something to eat", Kagome said yelling for Germany to get her some food.

"Ja, vhat do you vant", said a very tired Germany.

"Um, oh I want calf foot and tripe soup", Kagome said not noticing Germany's green face.

"How does she could she eat that stuff at such an hour", Germany thought going to the market to get ingredients for her breakfast.

Italy woke up a little later after Germany left and went to Kagome's room to check on her.

"Ve~Kagome do you need anything",Italy said in a tired cheery voice.

"Well I am bored will you play a game with me while Germany is out to get stuff for my breakfast", Kagome said in a little voice as Romanialia jumped off her bed to go see the sights in Germany.

"Sure what do you want to play", Italy said to Kagome.

"Hmm, what about twenty questions so we get to know each other", Kagome said getting a nod from Italy.

"You can go first",Italy said.

"Ok what's your favorite food", Kagome said.

"Thats an easy one PASTA", Italy shouted.

"What's yours", Italy said calming down somewhat.

"Hmmm, I don't think I have one", Kagome said wondering what her favorite dish was, not noticing Italy gasp.

"Well during lunch Imma call all my good friends and see what you like", he said with uncontrolled excitement.

(Little while later Germany is back and cooking Kagome's breakfast)

"My gosh this is just not my type of food", Germany thought getting that sickly feeling again as he put the soup in a bowl and took it to Kagome.

"Here you go now eat up", Germany said.

"Yes sir um Germany, Italy said that he was gonna call up his friends so we could see what my favorite food is if its alright with you of course", Kagome said pouting as she started eating.

"Well if it is for you to find out your favorite food then alright", Germany said giving into the pout.

"Yay", Kagome cheered.

"Ah, what did I get myself into", Germany sighed.

* * *

><p>Well it may be short but it packs a punch and makes you want more.<p>

So review my fans and we will see what Kagome likes.

Ja ne


	4. Favorite part one

This is going to be a harem

Kagome/Italy/Southern Italy/Russia

I know this may seem a shock to you so try to like it and I'll try to make it as best a I can especially if Russia will be in my Harem of love

Rated-M for language and sexual speaking and bedroom sex(later chapters)

Oh in case any you peoples want to know Kagome is going to be a nation as well she will start out as a chibi(age 6)and so on she will have the growth spurts and unexpected things pop up Oh and her nation is...

ROMANIA and yes I do know they already have one but this is my chosen fic.

Regular

"talking"

"THINKING"

* * *

><p>"Yay", Kagome cheered.<p>

"Ah, what did I get myself into", Germany sighed.

* * *

><p>Italy quickly dashed to the phone to call the nations and tell them of this crisis.<p>

The first he called was his brother because he was well his brother in the first place.

"Hello", said an Italian accented man.

"Romano come to Germany's home by noon and bring food we have a problem", Italy said to his older brother.

"Why the hell should I go to that fuckin potato lovin' bastards house when I could be at home plotting destruction", yelled South Italy.

"My dear new friend Romania has no favorite food please be there she is only six and hoping to find it", Italy said practically bawling.

"Fine just stoppa your crying", said South Italy not liking when his younger brother did that.

"Ve~Kagome will be so happy", Italy said excitedly making the other Italian to sweat drop.

"Yeah whatever just keep that bastard you call friend away from me at a costs", yelled South Italy before hanging up.

"Such a dick", Italy murmured happily.

He then called Japan and so on till he got everyone on his list to come.

"Just enough time to cook up my pasta for my darlin' Romania", Italy said skipping to the kitchen.

(noontime guest arrive for around the world party)

Kagome sat in her chair with the help of Germany of course looking at the sorts of food the nations made.

"Vell pick which one you vant to try first", Germany said beside her.

"Hmm well lets try Japan", Kagome said as she was handed a plate of sushi and different dumplings.

She took a bite of the spiced salmon and sounded her happiness of the taste and took a bite of the pork dumpling also getting the same reaction.

"Japan what good food but it does not really take my fancy", she said in the kindest voice only to get a bow.

"I thank you for liking my food you may visit Japan at anytime", Japan said disappointed.

"Okay now lets see oh big brother China what do you have", Kagome said.

"Ahh she called me big brother", China thought as he gave her a bowl of shrimp fried rice.

She put a spoonful of rice in her mouth and chewed for a while making the other nations antsy.

"Yum but not my favorite", Kagome said.

"As long as I am your big brother I have great honor in you liking my food", China said putting a fist over his heart with tears misting his eyes.

"Uh that's nice England what do you have",Kagome said as the others looked at her weirdly for choosing England at all.(Poor UK)

"This is my homemade soup", England said looking hopeful that she would like the food.

Kagome looked down at the soup but quickly looked up when she saw a fish head pop up.

She took a bite and swallowed only to finish the bowl off in less than a minute and the other nations stare at her in shock.

"That was good but not my favorite", Kagome said as England jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you Kagome dear you have proved that my food is not terrible", England said.

"Oh it was nothing now move out of the way America you are next", Kagome said.

* * *

><p>Okay um for any of you readers out there who read my stories I am going to put a hold on the others and work on my story Romania for now.<p>

I will get to the others so don't rush me or anything and review my story or my others if you haven't read them yet.

Review that it is really important so I can see how well I am doing okay.

Ja ne


	5. Don't let anyone go

This is going to be a harem

Kagome/Italy/Southern Italy/Russia

I know this may seem a shock to you so try to like it and I'll try to make it as best a I can especially if Russia will be in my Harem of love

Rated-M for language and sexual speaking and bedroom sex(later chapters)

Oh in case any you peoples want to know Kagome is going to be a nation as well she will start out as a chibi(age 6)and so on she will have the growth spurts and unexpected things pop up Oh and her nation is...

ROMANIA and yes I do know they already have one but this is my chosen fic.

Regular

"talking"

**"THINKING"**

Italy is not going to make pasta but him and Romano will team up and make a pizza shocker no!

* * *

><p>"Oh it was nothing now move out of the way America you are next", Kagome said.<p>

* * *

><p>America pulled up with a double cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake in front of Kagome.<p>

"Here you go now go on try it", America said.

Kagome turned towards the food in front of her and took a bite but suddenly turned green much to America's shock.

Kagome limped out the door and to the nearest restroom to empty the stuff in her stomach.

America stood there in complete shock as Kagome limped back looking a bit paler than her usual color put better than the green color she took up.

"Ve~ Kagome are you alright", Italy said concerned for his friend.

Kagome just nodded and asked silently for Germany to sit her back in the chair.

"I think the burger was too greasy for me and it made me sick pulse I am allergic to mayo, was there mayo on that burger", Kagome asked to the sheepish American.

"Well yeah but not as much as I usually put on", America said to her sad for getting her sick because of her food.

After the burger she went on feeling better and ate about twelve other dishes till it came up to Italy.

"Italy what did you make for me", Kagome asked smiling.

"Ve~Kagome I make a small but nice thin crust pizza with my brother Romano though he say I can't put pasta on it", Italy said sadly before turning to his happy energetic mood.

That was a shock to the other nations because the Italian twins barely got along with each other.

"Italy I thought you would make pasta", Kagome said as a small sized plain cheese pizza was put in front of her.

"Well no but I use the dough that I usually make my pasta with as the crust and brother here used his tomatoes for the sauce and the cheese well he got cheese from a market fresh and good just for you", Italy said as Romano blushed and looked away.

Kagome took a slice and slowly put some in her mouth and took a chewed it till she was ready to swallow and BAM! Kagome found what she was looking for.

"Italy, Romano you guys just made my favorite food I love it", Kagome said taking another bite.

The twins cheered as the other nations moped at the loss of being the favorite.

"You guys don't be so...", Kagome didn't finish her sentence, for some reason she had fainted and looked rather feverish.

"Kagome-chan wake up", Japan said slightly shaking her but all he heard was short breathes and her complexion was blue .

"I think something is wrong with Kagome she isn't responding well and her breathing is shallow", said Japan as he looked around the room.

"Ve need to take her to the hospital quick Russia, Italia, Romano, China come vith me", Germany commanded as they ran towards the car.

Russia stayed just a second whispering into Britain's ear and rushing off with the coldest face he had on the whole way to the car.

(Back with Britain)

"Hold everybody here till I get back", Russia said coldly to Britain then he ran off.

"Everyone do not panic the lass will be fine just stay here for a while till the others get back", Britain yelled towards the group of nations.

"Why do we have to stay, why not just go home", someone said with an uptight voice.

"It was Russia's orders to keep you here so eat the leftovers as we wait for them", Britain said in a commanding tone.

"How are we going to stay calm when Russia if coming back and probably going to torture us till we actually become one with him", Latvia said in a shaky voice.

**"I wonder what he would do to us"**, Britain thought as he looked at the scared faces of the nations that really knew but one.

**"How..strange Belarus does not seem worried about it and why does Ukraine have such an angered face at Belarus."**

He thought more on it but was stopped by a sharp ring of someones cell phone.

"Hai, this is Kiku Honda...Hai I will accept the call", Japan started as others stared at him.

"China what are yo...WHAT..NO do you know how do you want me to tell everyone", Japan said sounding like something really bad happened as he hung up.

"China said that Kagome-chan went into a coma just an hour ago and they are doing lab results right now till then Russia is on his way with Germany as the twins and China watch over her", Japan as gasps and whispers spread like wildfire among the room.

**"I wonder what will happen once they get back**", Japan thought not really paying much attention to the stares he got as he walked to Germany's office.

* * *

><p>Imma done what will happen next,why am I so sad.<p>

Oh and for people who read this it's going to be a romance/drama/humor type thing cause of Kagome getting so beat up.

Ja ne love you all see you all and your wonderful flame free blue button is getting lonely anyways what will happen next who knows maybe you know.

That would be creepy would it not monkeys that reside in my brain that give me thoughts that are banana and fruit based topics.


	6. Ehhhhh

This is going to be a harem

Kagome/Italy/Southern Italy/Russia

I know this may seem a shock to you so try to like it and I'll try to make it as best a I can especially if Russia will be in my Harem of love

Rated-M for language and sexual speaking and bedroom sex(later chapters)

Oh in case any you peoples want to know Kagome is going to be a nation as well she will start out as a chibi(age 6)and so on she will have the growth spurts and unexpected things pop up Oh and her nation is...

ROMANIA and yes I do know they already have one but this is my chosen fic.

Regular

"talking"

"THINKING"

* * *

><p>"I wonder what will happen once they get back", Japan thought not really paying much attention to the stares he got as he walked to Germany's office.<p>

* * *

><p>(At Hospital with China,and twins)<p>

"Man how could this have happened, did you invite anyone that could have done this aru", China said as he paced in the room Kagome was placed in.

"Ve~I don't know I mean I was so excited I invited everyone", Italy said sadly.

"Ah, you little bastard do you know that everyone is going to get interrogated by Russia and it's going to be horrible", South Italy yelled at his brother as China stopped pacing and paused his thoughts for a second.

"Ehhhh", China screamed at the top of his lungs as he shook the twins.

"China w-what a-re you doing", Italy whined as he was being shaken.

"You idiot tell me who doesn't like Kagome at all", China yelled as he started pacing again leaving the dizzy twins on the ground.

"Ve~I know it's Belarus she doesn't like her one bit, remember the meeting yesterday", Italy said making China and South Italy stop and look to Italy then themselves.

"I need to make a call", South Italy said as he hurried off to find a phone.

(On the Way to Germany's Household)

Germany looked at Russia then he looked at the road again for the eighth time during the ride.

"Germany can you tell me something", Russia said as he looked out the window as he admired the flower fields that went on for miles.

A low 'Ja' was heard making Russia turn to Germany.

"Have you ever felt lost when someone you think is dear to you is missing or hurt", Russia asked with a far away tone to his childish voice.

"Vhy do you feel that vay right now", Germany said as his eyes flicked from Russia to the road once again.

"Da I feel like someone is tearing at my heart as little Romania lay in that bed not responding to the world", he said with a sad look on his face.

"I...I really never had that feeling before cause all my friends vere vith me all the time", Germany said as he tried to think of how to word his sentence.

Russia was about to speak but Germany's cell went off cutting him off from what he wanted to say.

"Ja did you get any more information from the doctor",Germany said spiking Russia's interest.

"VHAT",Germany yelled pushing on the brake causing Germany and Russia to go forward in their seats.

"I'll tell him right avay...vhen did you think that...look you little shit tell how you figured it out or I'll let France kidnap you for his own pleasure",Germany yelled into the speaker.

"Ja...see it vasn't so hard now vas it ya little tomato lovin' bastard",Germany said and soon hung up after words.

"Germany what has happened to our little country", Russia said with a tint of worry in his voice.

"They said they had figured out who has poisoned Romania", Germany responded as he started driving towards the house again.

"Who did such a thing to Romania", Russia calmly said but with a dangerous background to his voice.

"Belarus", that was all he had to say and Russia was out the car door as soon as the car stopped in front of the house.

(In house, I'MA SCARED OxO)

"Did you hear that",Switzerland said by the window.

"Yeah it sounds like Russia and Germany are back and Russia is really pissed", Lithuania said shaking in his boots with every step he heard.

"Big Brother is back I am so pleased I can't wait",Belarus said and also thought,** "Especially when that little harlot is in a coma so I can be with him all the time."**

Just as the door knob twisted...

* * *

><p>Okay so it was a cliffy but it just gets better and better.\(^o^)

So bye bye for now and sorry for the shortness on the story.


	7. What to do

This is going to be a harem

Kagome/Italy/Southern Italy/Russia

I know this may seem a shock to you so try to like it and I'll try to make it as best a I can especially if Russia will be in my Harem of love

Rated-M for language and sexual speaking and bedroom sex(later chapters)

Oh in case any you peoples want to know Kagome is going to be a nation as well she will start out as a chibi(age 6)and so on she will have the growth spurts and unexpected things pop up Oh and her nation is...

ROMANIA and yes I do know they already have one but this is my chosen fic.

Regular

"talking"

"THINKING"

* * *

><p>Just as the door knob twisted...<p>

* * *

><p>Japan came running to the door with his katana in hand ready for whatever he was going to do who knew.<p>

"Japan ol'chap what in bloody blazes are you doing", England whispered next to Japan.

"Shh, Russia is most likely going to be in need of insistence, I just got a call from China he told me everything", Japan whispered under his breath so Britain could only hear.

As they talked Belarus rushed towards them ready for Russia to come to through the door.

"Hey Belarus stand back before...", Latvia said but stopped since his shaking from fear of Russia's slow movements on the porch to the door made him lose his words.

Suddenly Belarus turned and raced toward Latvia and started to make him back up against the wall.

"What did you say, did YOU JUST TELL ME TO STAND BAC...", Belarus stopped someone slammed the door closed so she turned.

Standing there was Russia with his pipe in his right hand ready for action and he was staring right a Belarus with a deathly look.

"Little sister did you somehow come here and poison the little flower that is in a coma", he asked walking closer to her.

"Why yes dear brother I did are you not proud of me for my deed to get us together", Belarus said proudly as she stared up at his tall stature.

"Hm, sure you could say that", Russia murmured from under his breath as he readied his pipe.

China sat in the chair as he stared out the window of the dull hospital room.

He sighed,** "This room would have never been dull if Romania woke up."**

Just thinking about it made him sad as he looked towards the girl that was being held by the two Italian twins.

They whispered about how they were gonna catch who ever hurt her.

Even though they knew they didn't want to tell her because she could possibly still hear what was around her.

That made China mad but he had to be calm as Kagome got better.

"Hey China what do we do since Russia is gone and Kagome doesn't seem to be waking any time soon", South Italy asked.

"Well we should go over to Germany's house and pick a room to stay in till things get better you know", China said.

"Ve~and we could see how much pasta it takes to wake up Kagome", North Italy said getting over his sad mood.

"Yeah sure whatever you say little brother", South Italy said looking towards Kagome as they left the room and shutting the door so she could have her privacy. As he walked out he thought he heard a, "thank you", from Kagome's room. Shaking the thought he caught up towards China and his brother who were waiting at the elevator.

"Big brother are you just going to stand there or are you going to congratulate me for my hard work", Belarus said as she stared at Russia.

"You will not be congratulated for your deed but you will be punished for it, Ukraine and Belgium will you do the honors of taking Belarus home and punishing her", Russia said.

"Yes little brother see you once we hear news of Kagome's health", Ukraine said as she grabbed Belarus with strength she never used before and Belgium walked right behind her.

Russia sighed thankful for his sister and Netherlands little sister for doing the job because he would never hit a girl even if it were a bitch like his little sister.

Everything was quiet till Belarus was away from the house and over the hill and that was when everything went back to normal.

"Dude, man how did you do that how did you figure it was Belarus", America said ecstatically.

"Germany can you let me borrow a room for awhile and we will discuss that alliance", Russia said completely ignoring America.

"Ja", Germany said.

**"I hope you feel better once everything goes back to normal as it can",** Germany thought as he showed everyone else out.

* * *

><p>Ok so review and sorry for taking so long school has taken a toll on me and my writing.<p>

Well Ja and click the button were you can review and I will try as best I can to write more and work on the others.


	8. Sad

This is going to be a harem

Kagome/Italy/Southern Italy/Russia

I know this may seem a shock to you so try to like it and I'll try to make it as best a I can especially if Russia will be in my Harem of love

Rated-M for language and sexual speaking and bedroom sex(later chapters)

Oh in case any you peoples want to know Kagome is going to be a nation as well she will start out as a chibi(age 6)and so on she will have the growth spurts and unexpected things pop up Oh and her nation is...

ROMANIA and yes I do know they already have one but this is my chosen fic.

Regular

"talking"

"THINKING"

* * *

><p>"I hope you feel better once everything goes back to normal as it can", Germany thought as he showed everyone else out.<p>

* * *

><p>9 years later...<p>

Russia's POV

I walked down the cold hallway. Lack of emotion set me in as I came to room 302.

Sighing I knocked and walked through the door, looking I found a girl around the age of 15 in human years. Her face pale from lack of sun, hair long and delicately brushed into a braid. Having grown during her long sleep. She was filling out into the curves of a woman but yet still in the phases of teenage life.

"Kagome I came to say hi, again da", I said going towards her and hold her hand like always.

"I found out that Germany and Italy will be over today, will you be happy and wake up for us?" I asked only to be answered with nothing like always.

"Oh Kagome, I visited Romania just this last Friday, it is so dormant and quiet like you are now", I said to her sadly.

*Knock..Knock*

"Russia how is she", Germany asked walking in with a flamboyant Italian behind him.

"Fine, her status is the same but I find that she doesn't have much hope with what is going on these days", I said to him.

"Ja, I find that this battle with Belarus has gone on for too long", he said scuffing the floor as Italy came over on the other side of Kagome.

"Ve~Kagome I made 6,301 bowls of pasta for you throughout the last 9 years, do you think it is enough to wake you up?" Italy said tears in his eyes and his heart on the cuff of his sleeve.

Nothing came after that question.

*Sigh*

"Come Italy it is time for the meeting, Russia say goodbye we need to talk war plans with the others".

I nod towards Germany and squeeze Kagome's hand, imagining that she squeezed it as well.

Turning I started to leave.

"I leave my life to you Kagome...my little Romania".

_"And I you Russia my friend"._

That little whisper was not heard but the three men felt a chill go down their spines.

(At the meeting)

Regular POV

Many of the men and women at this meeting were solemn and quiet. War taking a toll on them as Belarus gathered many troops that, for some reason despised Kagome.

"People of war we welcome you...".

The speech held by the high leader Mother Earth droned on for a few good hours. Nations were awake for the whole thing intent on knowing what Belarus was up to.

"We have found that Kagome's life is at stake, there has been rumor that an enemy soldier came to Kagome at night while in the hospital", she said.

Gasps of outrage and horror were heard throughout the halls.

"Please be advised that if anything happens when you visit her notify the top leaders on the board of war, again thank you".

She stepped down as the men and women go ready to discuss battle plans.

(At the hospital)

In the room of 302, the steady breaths of a girl no older than 15 became heavy.

.

.

.

A finger twitched.

.

.

.

An eyelid creaked open.

.

.

.

A creepy smile appeared on the face of the beautiful girl.

.

.

.

"Ready or Not here I come...Belarus".

Kagome was finally awake.


	9. Yay!

This is going to be a harem

Kagome/Italy/Southern Italy/Russia

I know this may seem a shock to you so try to like it and I'll try to make it as best a I can especially if Russia will be in my Harem of love

Rated-M for language and sexual speaking and bedroom sex(later chapters)

Oh in case any you peoples want to know Kagome is going to be a nation as well she will start out as a chibi(age 6)and so on she will have the growth spurts and unexpected things pop up Oh and her nation is...

ROMANIA and yes I do know they already have one but this is my chosen fic.

Regular

"talking"

**"THINKING"**

* * *

><p>"Ready or Not here I come...Belarus".<p>

Kagome was finally awake.

* * *

><p>Kagome's P.O.V (finally)<p>

I tried getting up from the uncomfortable hospital bed, finding it hard since I had not moved for many years. All I could feel was relief though, that I was alive and able to see my beloved Russia, Italy, German and so on. I myself had heard everything as I was unable to see, speak, or move. Only rarely could I speak, forcing my vocal cords to actually work so I could reply to whoever was talking to me. From what I could understand, no one actually heard me though, never took a second thought to check if I even talked.

"Finally, I can see my nations, my land, and get my revenge on Belarus", I told myself, trying to sit up again.

I looked down then and my eyes widened to find that I had grown a lot during my coma. My body growing to at least the size of Liechtenstein from what I could remember.

"Wow, I wonder what my face looks like, gasp what does Romanalia look like, has everyone changed like I have", I asked to no one in particular but worrying all the same.

Suddenly a female in a white dress came in holding a clipboard. She looked at me and her eyes widened so much, I was worried that they would pop out.

"Miss, you are awake", she said,"I shall get the doctor".

She walked out rather fast and came back with a male who apparently was the doctor.

"Miss Kagome, can you answer me a few questions", the doctor asked me.

"Yes, sir".

"Good, now before you went into a coma, hold old were you"?

"I was rather young sir, age six I think", I told him.

"Yes, correct".

"Where are you from originally"?

"Romania, my home country is Romania", I looked at him rather wistfully.

"Ah, yes it would seem so, last question, who was your guardian before you fell into a coma", he asked me.

"I lived with Ludwig and Feliciano".

"Good, it seems your memory is intact", he said looking over to the nurse who nodded at the silent conversation.

She left us then, leaving me with the doctor.

"She went to call your guardians Miss", he told me, smiling.

"Okay thank you sir".

(Switch to a little cell phone in Germany's pocket)

Ding. Ring. Ding. Ding. Ring..."Hello?"

"Hello sir I am calling from the hospital, this concerns a Miss Kagome".

"Oh sweet heavens, what happened, did she die, is she okay?"

"Yes sir, actually she woke up and perfectly healthy, if you would, please come and see her".

"I'm on my way thank you Miss".

~Call Done~

"Italy, Russia, come ve are going now!"

"Ve~ Why is that Germany", Italy asked confused.

"She's awake", Germany said in almost a whisper.

But everyone heard, and their heads snapped to Germany, everyone including the woman standing outside the window of the nations building.

This woman smiled evilly and jumped off the three story building, landing on the ground and running off to who knows where.

**"Finally my blossom, my little Romania, my...Kagome is awake",** Russia thought unknowingly thinking the same as two other men in the same room as him.

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry my fans...I finally got a story up.<p>

Read, Review, and Like if you want.

Ja Ne!


End file.
